Tony has a family
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: One-shot. My 3rd fanfiction! Tony has always had Howards voice telling him what he could and couldn't have. Well on the topic of family Howard was seriously just mean. Tony has only been loved by Pepper and Rhodey. Until the Avengers. He cheers them up after a tiring ridiculous battle. Then he realizes he does have a family no matter what Howard said. Cute fluffiness inside! Enjoy!


A/N No Copyright Infringement Intended. My 3rd Fanfic and I'm excited! c: Please Review and give me some idea's for new stories if you want. I'll try to write them ... unless I can't haha. Well love you! Have Fun! Tony centric because he's my love! I'll take any challenge you have if I can do it without turning it too crap! bye c;

The only thing Howard ever told Tony about family was 1) He'd never get one. 2)Captain America was his son and I wasn't 3) No one will ever love you. 4) Your worthless and pathetic 5) Me and your mother hate you and will forever. 6) The only benefit you give me is your brain which I also gave you.

The Avenger's alarm blared through the tower. Tony's sixteenth coffee (in two days) just made it's way through his esophagus. He wasn't in the mood and apparently neither was Bruce judging by the long dramatic sigh he gave when he heard the alarm. Him and Bruce had worked in the lab for the past two weeks on a transmitter to connect wirelessly in to Bruce's Wernicke. One of the area's of the brain that control speech. The transmitter is supposed to let Bruce talk through the team's coms while he's hulking out. Tony cursed in his head, silently wishing he could just finish. They were so close and now they have to go fight some "evil" guy who set about four hundred giant sloths throughout Manhattan. Apparently his plan backfired. He intentionally wanted them to be ferocious Black Bears. When the sloths let little kids ride on their slow-moving backs the Avengers just wanted Fury to just send some LEO's down their and guide the seven-foot Sloths into the S.H.I.E.L.D trucks. Now the Avengers looked like the mean people taking giant Sloths away from the children of Manhattan. .Me. This is not what We signed up for they all thought in their head by the end of the day.

The Avengers all went back to the tower and all sat on the couch tiredly. Just because they were giant slow-moving Sloths didn't mean it wasn't hard work. They had to gather them like cattle while Tony flew over them to grab the laughing children off their backs and returned them to their parents. It took over twelve hours. They all sat tiredly around waiting for someone to talk. Tony practically delirious just started to giggle. Then the giggle turned into a full blown laugh. Then turning into hysterics. Clint joined in and now they were both in the middle of the floor crying and laughing. Then Bruce started to laugh and joined them on the ground. The rest of the team looked as though they were keeping their cool. But then Thor who was obviously holding in a laugh, laughed and joined the boys on the ground. Natasha and Steve as Tony would say the "PARTY POOPERS" of the group just smiled. Then Steve joined them on the ground. Natasha not wanting to feel left out let her laugh go and joined her boys on the ground. They laughed until they all passed out from exhaustion. Sleeping in a pile. In each others limbs tangled together like they decided to play Twister.

When Tony awoke it was still dark probably three in the morning. He then felt someone HUGE on top of him and looked down to see Clint. Well next to Tony everyone's bigger usually. Clint is super heavy and the whole room smells like sweat. Oh well. Tony leaned his head up and looked around. He smiled at the scene he saw. Clint laying on him and Bruce horizontally like a blanket. Thor spread out arms and legs wide snoring like a train. Natasha wrapped in Thor's arm hanging onto him with both hands. Steve is on top of Natasha and Bruce laying horizontally like Thor. Tony thinks he could get used to this. He's never had a family before and will be glad to call this group of amazing people his. He slowly grabs a pillow from the couch still laying under Thor. He swiftly pulls his legs out and they start tingling. He shoves the pillow expertly under Thor and gets up. He stands next to the table and starts moving his legs. Of course their asleep he just had a huge god laying on them for the past seven hours. Ugh he hates this feeling. He silently walks over to the coffee machines and tells Jarvis in a hushed voice to make coffee and to not make a peep until their all up. He likes this weird protective feeling he has over every single ounce of him. Sure he's saved civilians plenty of times and protected them from a lot. But he's only ever had this feeling with Pepper and Rhodes. Hmm. It's hard to confuse him but honestly he thinks of them as family after only knowing them for a year and a half. While it took him to feel this way with Pepper and Rhodey after at least five. Hmm honestly stumped.

Tony waited on the couch tablet in hand waiting for them to wake up. Steve woke up next at around five am. He looked so cute and confused when he awoke with Clint on top of him. Of course Clint was a cuddler he fit the profile as well. Hard on the outside a big fluffy goo of purple love on the inside. Clint crawled on top of Steve at around four. Steve got up and stretched. He then walked up to the couch and sat lazily next to Tony.

"Hey Capsicle."

"Hi Tony how long have you been up?"

"Not long just a couple of hours coffees ready if you want so-."

"Thank You Tony."

Tony's surprise shown through his face. Why was Cap thanking him? Oh well guess I've gotta get used to this gushy stuff.

"What for Cap?" Tony asked looking Steve in the eye.

"You are like our built in stress reliever and I just wanted to thank you for getting our team to laugh. I haven't heard them all like this in over six months."

"No problem Capsicle." Tony said shrugging off the complement because he's never heard one that sincere and real. That scared him.

"No really Tony stop down playing yourself. Without you we would all probably be depressed and living at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well It's all good now. So lets stop with this feeling stuff before I completely turn into a goo ball. Okay?"

Steve smiled. "Whatever you say Tony."

Tony knows its too late for him now. He's almost completely gooed out. He's going to turn into Barney and start sing "We're a happy family" while group hugging the team. Oh well. Why do I keep letting this family stuff get to me? I mean Howard told me no one would ever love and I would end up in a ditch if I didn't listen to him. I'd like Howard to see me now. Family, Friends, a job that does good. He wouldn't care though and Tony doesn't care if Howard thought he was pathetic now. Because now he's happy. He thinks he is. He's never really felt happy except for Pepper and Rhodes. Hmm I guess I can start being happy. By the time Tony got down with his mental self-esteem speech Bruce, Clint and Natasha woke up. Thor just sitting in his hopefully happy dream oblivious to the outside world.

The team sit down at the table while Bruce and Steve cook bacon, eggs, and toast in the kitchen. Once Thor smells the first drop of bacon grease he sits up and joins us at the table with a box of Poptarts and bacon in hand. Then Steve comes in and scolds Thor for grabbing the bacon without permission and sat the plates down. Then Bruce comes in with a stack of eggs and toast. We all ate and then Pepper and Coulson came in and joined us. We ate in silence, comfortable silence. That's when I realized we are a family. A true family. Just because we're not blood related doesn't mean were all each other has. Its true we have no one else. So now I'm going to spend the day with my family forgetting Howard's voice nagging in the back of my head and eat with MY family.

A/N Hope you liked it please review! And favorite or whatever. Thanks c: More stories to come!


End file.
